Nani? A Daifu? HIM?
by Shainingu
Summary: Okay, Inuyasha and Kagome are alone in Kagome's house, since her family had gone to an emergency. Something slips... Well, they end up... Okay FWD! A month later, something's wrong with Kagome! And it affects everyone, and Naraku's out there! [Complete!]
1. Chapter 1

Kagome was storming off to the well, "The big jerk! How can he just say I'm a jewel detector!" She was screaming, "I -- We -- ... What happened that night will be forgotten." she sneered as she jumped down the well.

It was quite early in the day, and Shippou, along with the whole gang, were stunned to see Inuyasha plowed into the earth still. "Baka..." all three sighed as Kirara shook her head sadly in Sango's lap. Finally, Inuyasha got out, face covered in dirt, growled his way to the well, only going down it to Kagome's era minutes after her.

Kagome was standing by the God Tree, and somehow, the sleeping boy she met almost a year and a half ago appeared. She was overwhelmed with emotions -- anger, sadness, joy, and most of all, confusion. Inuyasha jumped out and smelt something he'll always recognize, tears. Kagome's tears. "Kagome?"

"Oh... Inuyasha..." Kagome turned and whiped away her tears. Inuyasha forgot why he was here, and he broke out of his trance with a new scent, wrapping Kagome's.

"Kagome, have you slept with anyone? Or touched anyone per say?" Inuyasha asked, sniffing the air.

"Gah.. Urm... No, not since..." Kagome shook her head, "Why?"

"Nothing. You smell different. That's all." he said. All of a sudden, as Kagome was heading inside, she started to tilt. "Ka-Kagome?" Inuyasha raced over to her side, and allowed the weak Kagome to lean on him. Her mom saw this.

"Dear? Inuyasha, what's wrong?" Mrs.Higurashi asked.

"Like I know. We argued, I came back to fetch her, and now..." he looked down at a pale Kagome on his torse.

"My head aches..." Kagome complained.

"To the doctor's it is. Take her around and into my car." Kagome's mother instructed.

"Car?"

"Oh, just go to the front. I'll bring your hat."

Inuyasha muttered words not meant for the ears of the little children. Mrs.Higurashi sighed and went inside as Inuyasha went to the front, carrying Kagome bridal style. He waited for about 20 seconds, until he felt his baseball cap cover his ears. "In this." Mrs.Higurashi instructed, "Set her in, then get in."

Inuyasha did so, then Kagome's mother shut his door, since he had no clue, and she pulled out of the driveway. Kagome rested on Inuyasha's shoulders. "So, any ideas why Kagome is like this?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, it's out of the blue... So... Have you two slept together?" her mother asked.

"NANI!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha sat straight up and turned red.

"Then I got a good idea." she smiled softly.

* * *

"PREGNANT!" Kagome's scream echoed through the WHOLE hospital, "Doc, I'm 16! I can't!"

Inuyasha fell over onto the couch, surprised. Mrs.Higurashi smiled greatly, "I knew it!"

"Y-you're not mad!" Kagome was twitching.

"Mad? I'm happy!" her mother looked happier than ever. This made Kagome relax. The doctor chuckled at Inuyasha's certain reply.

"It's due.." he checked his papers, "October 13, this year."

"..." Kagome looked over to Inuyasha, who was paler than a corpse! And it looked as though he was possessed, "Uh.. Hello? We should go." she waved a hand over the strange Inuyasha face, which made him shake his head and nod.

In the car, there was a dead silence. If a contest between the car's silence, and a graveyard's silence, the car'd win by a HUGE leap. Not even the engine made a sputter. "So, I'm a grandma!"

"..." Inuyasha blinked, "Uh... Not the problem, Naraku is still alive. And every other enemy of mine."

"So?" Kagome asked, "We can fight them off."

"Naraku. You. In your condition? He'll just LOVE to use you to get to me. I bet within hours of us going back to my era, he'll know." Inuyasha said.

"By Kannah, I know. But it's a risk, Daifu." Kagome said. Inuyasha turned pale again.

"_Daifu... Reidou..._" Inuyasha sank into the backseat, "HOW THE HELL ARE WE EXPLAININ' THIS!" He sat up, remembering the houshi, "That monk..."

"Will parish by me, you, or Sango. Don't worry." Kagome laughed. Mrs.Higurashi giggled.

"Pervert?" she asked.

"You'd think a monk wouldn't be..." Kagome started.

"A lecher." Inuyasha said, completing Kagome's sentence. Kagome nodded.

Mrs.Higurashi laughed as she parked the car, "So will you stay for awhile?"

"Can't. We must get Naraku." Kagome said, "Like Inuyasha said, if he's around, he may use me."

"Uh.. Kagome?" Inuyasha blinked, but quickly nodded. They walked in silently.

"Mom, you tell Souta and Gramps. And I won't use the Shikon Jewel, so I'll be able to come back." Kagome said as she ran out of the house, dragging Inuyasha along.

'_Does they Guy who runs Earth hate me! Are you an enemy I slayed!_' Inuyasha thought, looking up as he was pulled to the well.

Kagome smiled at him, but fear was in her eyes. "Ready?" she asked.

"No."

"Neither am I, but we have to." Kagome jumped down the well, followed by Inuyasha. When Inuyasha jumped out of the well, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou gazed down on him.

"What?" Inuyasha snarled as he helped Kagome out.

"Nothing, we atleast expected two days of waiting." Miroku said. Sango and Shippou nodded in unison.

"Oh, right... We were arguing, huh, Inuyasha?" Kagome remembered. Inuyasha thought for a second, then shrugged it off.

"Okay, what happened?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, this isn't in your guys' nature." Shippou said. Inuyasha and Kagome looked away from each other, both sweating. Miroku smirked that oh-so-perverted smirk. Sango slapped him for this.

"So?" Shippou asked again.

"We'll tell you over dinner... And when Sango doesn't have her Hiraikotsu by her..." Kagome sighed as she looked around, "And we_really_ have to kill Naraku."

"Within two months' time." Inuyasha growled, "We will have him dead by then."

Shippou, Miroku (with a red face), and Sango exchanged glances before heading back to Kaede's. Inuyasha and Kagome started right after the others.

* * *

Naraku watched them through Kannah's mirror, "Kannah, examine Inuyasha and his wench." he told her. Kannah nodded slightly. With seconds Kagome's face appeared on the mirror. 

"She's... Bearing a child." Kannah said, almost silently, "His child."

"Oh, ho ho. This is an interesting. Kagura." he called out. In about 30 seconds, Kagura entered his room, "Kagura, go and get..."

"Kagome." Kannah said.

"Kagome. Go bring her to me." Naraku said.

"What ever." Kagura left.

* * *

hehe, see? I can write long chapters! but, i've read maybe one fanfic like this, it was on a webbie that is now gone... sniffle oh, well! chapter two will be up! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome sat there, watching the rice cook forever. Inuyasha was still pale, the thought of him a daifu just made him drenched in sweat. Shippou was curious, "Inuyasha, why so... Sweaty?"

"Yes. It does make a monk wonder..." Miroku tilted his head towards Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eye twitched.

Inuyasha began muttering, "I'd rather be killed by Sesshoumaru..."

"That bad, eh?" Sango asked.

"It's not bad. He just can't find a way to... Explain it." Kagome elbowed Inuyasha as she set his rice in front of him. He winced and glared her down. Then he nodded his head, telling Kagome to tell, "Nani? Me? You did this!"

"ME! Hey, we were alone!"

"Eh!" Kagome folded her arms, "You started..."

"Che! Just tell 'em!" Inuyasha growled.

"I got a pretty good idea..." Miroku sweatdropped, then gave a devilish smirk. Until Inuyasha hit Miroku's head with Tetsusaiga's sheath. Sango and Shippou looked anxious, even though the same thought that crossed the houshi's mind was in Sango's mind, sadly.

Silence fell apon all of them; when Inuyasha and Kagome finally looked at each other, the told them. "I'm..." she fell silent again.

"... Pregnant." Inuyasha finished, then quickly turning around, away from his rice and everyone's gaze, actually he didn't want to literally kill that monk.

Kagome giggled at Inuyasha, "Oh, don't worry... Miroku isn't looking so bad... Really, he's on the ground, knocked out."

"Yeah... Sango did him in good this time... Over that face he always gives you two when you show affection..." Shippou poked the unconcious monk.

"..." Inuyasha sighed.

"So, Kagome, will you stay here when we leave?" Sango asked.

"No, of course not! I always worry over you all. Unless, it's not like Naraku plans to--"

"Naraku's near." Inuyasha got up and left the hut immediately, followed by Kagome. Kagura stood at the foot of the village, disgusted.

"Vile creatures.." Kagura scoffed. 'Atleast they have a heart to feel beat within them...' Kagura thought, 'I wonder why Naraku wants this girl?' she pondered until Wind Scar flew at her. "I thought I controlled all wind... Oh, well." Kagura shrugged it off and scent tornadoes for Inuyasha, then flew towards Kagome.

'Arrows... Arrows...!' Kagome thought, "SANGO!" she cried. Sango raced outside and Kirara grew enormious, growling and hissing at Kagura.

"Big cat... Hmm, I still am curious... Girl, what's so special about ya?" Kagura glanced over to Kagome, who was hiding behind Sango.

"M-me? Why does Naraku want me?" Kagome asked. Kagura shrugged, "I-I... Don't know." she lied.

"What ever." Kagura sighed, "Dance of the--" Her attack was cut off by an other Wind Scar, this time hitting her. She jumped onto her feather and flew about the village for a moment, "Inuyasha!" she hissed, "Now I will personally kill that wench of your's!"

"You dare lay a hand on Kagome, and you'll regret ever being created by Naraku himself!" Inuyasha retorted, Tetsusaiga preparing for Wind Scar. But too late, Kagura flew off, "Damn it..."

"Well, atleast I know you care for me." Kagome said, as Kirara became normal.

"'Course! I don't go around sleepin' with any girl..." Inuyasha put his Tetsusaiga away, and froze dead in his tracks, "Kikyou..."

"Oh.. Yeah." Kagome glanced to her feet. Inuyasha sighed.

"Look, we need to find Naraku right now. We'll deal with her later." Inuyasha said.

"What? That doesn't sound like you.." Sango blinked.

"Look, Naraku already knows about Kagome! I ain't havin' Kagome dead!" Inuyasha snapped. Kagome smiled then looked at Shippou, who was still poking at Miroku.

"We go... As soon as Miroku wakes." Kagome laughed softly. Inuyasha nodded.  
--  
"Kagura... You failed." Naraku said, from the same place as before, Kannah sitting in front of him, showing the Yasha gang.

"Well, I will kill that girl. Even if I must die, Naraku." Kagura said.

"Yes... Kannah, explain to Kagura why we must get Inuyasha in such a ... vulnerable state." Naraku chuckled.

"Vulnerable? Feh, he easily attacked me."

"Because." Naraku looked towards Kannah.

"That girl is bearing his child... She's carrying a child." Kannah said quietly.

"Ah.. So this is an other plan to get to Inuyasha?" Kagura sat down.

"Yes. And Keiko..." Naraku called towards the door. Within seconds a young girl, about 8, appearned. She had long, dark brown hair. Her eyes were purple, and she wore a red kimono.

"Oh, please do not tell me I will harm that girl! I do not want to harm soon-to-be mothers!" Keiko whined.

"Silence." Naraku hissed, "Unless, Keiko, your strength isn't in the idea... Your ability to bring out fears with dreams is what I really am concerned for."

"B-But... M'lord... Must I?" Keiko was on the verge of tears.

"What a pleasant incarnation, you have got, Naraku." Kagura chuckled.

Naraku sighed, "Look, not now... Wait until she's... Not herself."

"Understood." Keiko was bowing, then she left, "Oh, M'lord, appearantly Kohaku says 'sister' and 'Sango' a lot. And in his dreams, he knows. Naraku, he knows the truth, what happened a year ago. But when he awakes, he doesn't remember."

"It's supposed to be like that." Kannah said. Keiko nodded and vanished.  
--  
Kagome rode on her bike, as Inuyasha on the side of her, and Shippou in her basket; above them were Sango and Miroku on Kirara. Kagome was happier than ever, Inuyasha didn't know why, either.

"So, Kagome, must you see a physician?" Sango asked from above.

"Well, I did find out in my era. It would be necessary." Kagome said, "And Inuyasha, you will come."

"Wha! I hate that era." Inuyasha said, still running.

"But you must!" Kagome said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked, looking at her now.

"Because you two are lovers." Miroku said from above. He prepared for a slap, but never got one.

"Miroku's right." Sango said. Shippou was confused.

"'Lovers'?" Shippou looked up at Kagome.

"Oh, just forget it, Shippou..." Kagome laughed nervously. Shippou sighed and did shrug it off.

A month later, Kagome was in Kaede's hut, resting. Inuyasha say outside with everyone else, but he was a wreck. Muttering words even a sailor would hate to hear. At times he looked scared, then angry, then back to normal. This made the gang confused.

Kaede came out, "Aye, she is quite alright. The wound to the head from Kagura is okay, it was minor. She'll need rest."

Inuyasha went in, ignoring Kaede's comment. He sat down next to Kagome, who had bandages on her head. "Kagome..." he said softly.

"I-Inuyasha?" Kagome opened an eye, "Wh-where am I?"

"Kaede's. She said you were fine." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"I love you..." she said, closing that eye, but moving the blanket, to prove she was awake.

"And I you." Inuyasha said, "Tomorrow, back to your era, Kagome."

The next morning, Kagome's bandages were off, but at times she felt woozy. Inuyasha sighed as he lifted her bridal style. "Inuyasha, where are you two going?" Sango asked.

"To her era. Only for a day or so." Inuyasha answered.

"Okay." Sango nodded. The rest of the gang were still sleeping, so Sango'd tell them later. Inuyasha headed for the Bone-Eater's Well. Kagome gripped Inuyasha's haori, scared. She had never rode this fast on Inuyasha.

'Determined...' she thought. "Inuyasha, why so fast?"

"Because of Naraku."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha leapt down the well and quickly out. A soccer ball flew into the shed, and broke a shelf. Souta poked his head in, "Ah, man... Oh! Inuyasha, Sis!"

"Do you just adore aimin' for me!" Inuyasha growled as he set Kagome down.

"Oh, Inuyasha... Souta didn't even know we were here.." Kagome smiled. Souta nodded.

"Mom's inside, Sis. And beware... Gramps is starting up with demons living in this era." Souta said as he got his ball, and Inuyasha and Kagome left the shed. Inuyasha was a bit faster, because he's tired of playing dodge the soccer ball.

Kagome was wearing a blue kimono Kaede had given her. "Not a cloud in sight." Kagome smiled as she looked at the sky.

"Che, always daydreaming, huh?" Inuyasha grinned. Kagome giggled.

"Can't help it. I am still only 16." Kagome went inside, followed by Inuyasha. Mrs.Higurashi was trying to explain to Gramps that demons and humans can live in peace, but Gramps refused it.

"Hey!" Inuyasha rapped Gramps' head.

"We can live in peace!" Kagome argued. Inuyasha nodded.

"Well, he's a hanyou." Gramps said.

"So!" Inuyasha and Kagome snapped.

"Oh, dear... Oh, Kagome, the doctor called. Tomorrow you have an appointment." Kagome's mother said, giving Inuyasha a soda. Kagome nodded.

"Eh? Oh, I forget, you're having his kid." Gramps said.

"Have a problem...?" Inuyasha gave a deadly stare to Gramps. Gramps jumped.

"N-no... Not a one..." Gramps hid behind Kagome. Kagome laughed. Inuyasha went to the living room, bored.

"Bored? We can always go to my friend, Yuka's... And explain to her." Kagome gave a big grin.

"Nani! Uh... I'm not bored..." Inuyasha lied, not looking at Kagome. Kagome sighed. She got up and started for the stairs.

"I'm going to take a bath." Kagome said, noticing the confused stare Inuyasha had on his face. As soon as she vanished, Mrs.Higurashi and Gramps went to Inuyasha.

"Why is she pregnant at 16?" Gramps asked. Inuyasha jumped, and got off the couch.

"Shuddup!" Inuyasha snapped.

"I think it's great." Kagome's mom smiled.

"Atleast one of you do..." Inuyasha muttered.

"No, I'm happy. I just thought Kagome would have children as soon as she was an adult!" Gramps said.

"She is an adult! No physically, but mentally!" Inuyasha growled, "If you knew me before she met me, you would have been dead." he hissed.

"D-dead? Why?" Mrs.Higurashi asked. Then Inuyasha found himself telling why he could never trust anyone, until Kikyou. Then she died, and he faced 50 years of sleep, then Kagome woke him, thus, an adventure no one would forget.

"I see." Gramps finally caved in, "As long as you two love each other..."

"..." Inuyasha nodded. Kagome came downstairs, hair clinging to her back, a brush in her hand, wearing loose clothes.

"What are you guys talking about?" she asked.

"Nothing in particular." Kagome's mom answered. Kagome nodded, "I'll start dinner. Rice, that's it."

"Okay." Kagome smiled, as her Gramps went outside to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

Inuyasha woke up, to being poked in the face. "Aughh..." Inuyasha looked at the window, "Kagome... It's not even light yet..."

"Yeah, but before we go, we need to buy you clothes!" Kagome smiled, wearing a loose dress.

"Yeah... So? Can't we do that when the sun's out?" Inuyasha complained. Kagome smiled.

"And you call me lazy?" Kagome grinned. Inuyasha got up suddenly.

"Somehow, I ain't tired anymore." Inuyasha said, folding his arms. Kagome giggled. Inuyasha yawned some, which made Kagome laugh. Kagome got up and went downstairs to cook breakfast. 'Sleep...' Inuyasha complained to himself. Then he caught a scent of meat. "Food!" Inuyasha raced downstairs, to see Kagome cooking meat in a pan. (He is referring to 'bacon'.)

"Oh. Do you like this?" Kagome asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Smells okay... Is it spicy?" Inuyasha asked, poking his head over Kagome's left shoulder, curious. 'So warm... Kagome...' he thought.

"Hehe." Kagome giggled, "Yeah, don't worry." Kagome rubbed her cheek against Inuyasha's, which he smiled for the first time in about two months!

Later, after many, many adventures for Kagome and Inuyasha, they got picked up by Mrs.Higurashi and were heading for the doctor's. "So, what took you?" Kagome's mom asked.

"The fact of the matter Inuyasha went weird on me when I explained boxers..." Kagome sighed as Inuyasha turned red. He was now wearing jeans and a black shirt, along with a cap. In the bag Kagome held, the fire rat kimono was hidden.

"..." Mrs.Higurashi laughed softly.

"Anyway, must we see this bushy-faced man?" Inuyasha asked.

"It's called a mustache, Inuyasha!" Kagome held her mouth and stifled laughter, "Anyway, yeah. We found out in my era, we must do this in my era."

"Cant we just... Ignore those cally things?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome shrugged.

"Still be better if you do." Mrs.Higurashi said. Inuyasha slouched in his seat and gazed out of the window.

At the doctor's, Inuyasha sat on the couch as Kagome was being checked. Inuyasha kept on closing his eyes, about to sleep, until Kagome tossed her bag at Inuyasha's head. "Owee... Hey... I'm tired..." Inuyasha complained.

"Why?" the doctor asked.

"She woke me at like... Four in the morning.." Inuyasha laid on the couch and yawned again.

The doctor laughed as he finished up with Kagome. "Well, come back in a month or so."

"Okay. Come on sleepy head." Kagome dragged Inuyasha out of the room. As they walked away from calling Kagome's mom, a familiar voice called to Kagome. "Kagome!" It was Ayumi, Kagome's best friend.

"Ayumi?" Kagome turned around, with Inuyasha standing there, yawning.

"I'm with my mom. Why are you here?" Ayumi asked.

"Uh..." Inuyasha woke right up.

"I'm pregnant." Kagome admitted.

"NANI?" Ayumi glared at Inuyasha, "You're fault, I would guess."

"..." Inuyasha wasn't going to let this pass, "WE both decided it, not me." he snarled.

"Kagome? You didn't care?" Ayumi's jaw dropped. Kagome sweatdropped.

"Yeah." she said. Before Ayumi could interrogate them, Mrs.Higurashi came into veiw, down the hall.

"Oh, dears! Come along, dinner's waiting." she waved.

"We haveta go." Inuyasha dragged Kagome along, not wanting to cause an uproar. Kagome finally got loose from his grip and waved back at her. Then Mrs.Higurashi sighed.

A few months later, after a messy four more months, Kagome finally got some R&R. But the dream she had...

_Kagome walked down a street. "So... Familiar..." Kagome looked around slowly. Then she realized, she was a street away from her school! As she walked down the street more, she came across a girl. She looked like Sesshoumaru's companion, but she was a bit taller, and had longer, darker hair. And her eyes showed happiness._

"Ah, Kagome." the girl bowed slightly.

"W-who are you?" Kagome asked.

"I? Hmm..." she began to think, "Oh! I am Keiko. Let's see... How can I say this..." Keiko sighed, "Okay... I am one of Naraku. Of course, I am not like him, or my older sisters!" Keiko spun, then lookwed into Kagome's eyes from afar. She saw right into Kagome's soul.

"Uh..." Kagome froze. She saw that Keiko's eyes were starting to shine red. Then she saw all her close friends and her kin. Inuyasha, dead, drenched in his own blood. Sango was dead, over Miroku's body, whow as also dead. And Shippou, next to small Kirara, both dead. And then it hit her eye... A child, looking like Inuyasha, was there on the ground, on the verge of death. "NO!" Kagome fell to her knees, starting to weep. The images of everyone vanished.

Keiko walked up to Kagome, who winced and moved a few feet away, "Oh, come now. I did not want to to do this..."

"Not? Huh?" Kagome sniffled, looking straight at Keiko.

"I said I am not like my father or sisters or any sibling I may have had. I am kind at heart, I'd never wish to hurt you. Mentally, of course." Keiko stated, before she became a silouette, then Kagome saw blackness. Then morning light, and a curious hanyou over her, blinking.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. He moved from above her.

Kagome was cold, drenched in sweat, "I-I-I... Just had a bad dream. That's all." Kagome said, whiping her forehead. Inuyasha nodded. kagome touched her stomach, and felt a slightly large belly, and sighed, relieved. "Are we going after Naraku today?"

"Are you even able to?" he asked.

"I'm not incapable.." Kagome whimpered.

"Not what I mean. Look, yeah, we are." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded. Then she got up and poked her head outside. 'It can't be... Not now...' she thought. She came back in and dressed into a red kimono she had, and went outside. A woman, talking to the children, glanced at Kagome. Her brown glazed eyes full of sorrow. She examined Kagome's body, and smiled softly. "Ah, Kagome." she stood up.

"K-Kikyou?" Kagome shook her head, "What are you doing here?"

"Just checking to see if Naraku finally finished Inuyasha off. But I can see Inuyasha has started something." Kikyou smirked.

"Oh, be qu--" Kagome turned, seeing Inuyasha blink, and gaze at Kikyou.

"D-does she mean...?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome.

"Yeah, she does." Kagome went into Kaede's hut and got her bow and arrows, and aimed for Kikyou, "Kikyou, leave, or parish."

"Parish? From MY reincarnation? And look at poor Inuyasha. How would he be if his lover killed a former lover? Angry? Sad? Fed up with all life and then join me, leaving you alone to face this cold world we face every single day?" Kikyou sighed as Kagome lowered her bow.

"Leave." Sango said, coming out of a hut, with Shippou on her shoulder, "Or you will die from a demon slayer, since you are typically a demon." 

"Fine. Inuyasha, we will meet again." Kikyou walked away, then at the foot of the village the soul-collectors surrounded her, allowing her to vanish. Kagome dropped her bow and arrows and folded her arms, annoyed.

"Let's get Naraku." Kagome snapped. Sango and Inuyasha nodded, as Shippou jumped off of Sango's shoulder to get Miroku.


	4. Chapter 4

Note from me: okay, this is the last chapter, but there's a sequel. Life's New Paths For Two Young Ones. It's the sequel to the PS2 game AND my FF, confused? Well, it explains in the chapter! Read on, and read my new FF!

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha were asleep, Kagome leaning against Inuyasha. Just a week ago from yesterday Kagome had given birth. In Inuyasha's lap was a baby girl, and in Kagome's, a baby boy. Tomorrow they start out their journey for Naraku once again, since it was prolonged for a month or so.

_Kagome hummed happily as she sat in a tree, waiting for her new youngster of a friend, Keiko. Within minutes, or it seemed to this dream state, Keiko walked under the tree Kagome sat it, "Konichiwa, Kagome." _

"Hiya, Keiko. So any updates of Naraku?" Kagome asked, climbing down. Keiko's hair was a bit longer, and her eyes were happier than ever.

"Great news!" Keiko then looked normal, "Well, appearantly, you and your companions aren't to beat Naraku."

"That's GOOD news?" Kagome asked, tilting her head in confusion. The scenery changed suddenly, from the sunny, perfect village, to a gloomy, rainy village.

"Hai, Kagome. Not YOU, but your offspring." Keiko smiled.

"My children? Lin and Nabaku?" Kagome blinked, "But Naraku must be killed soon. Miroku, Sango..."

"Oi, Kagome. Your heart says everything. Look, I can see the future." Keiko shook off the rain.

"You really aren't anything like Naraku." Kagome grinned.

"Of course not. Father Naraku is sinister, I am nothing like it. But for Miroku, the cursed houshi, he will be alive the day Naraku dies, so he will be around. And to give your friend, Sango, hope. Tell her when you tell them all this dream. Kohaku..."

"What about Kohaku?" Kagome leaned closer to Keiko.

"He does know her, Sango. He knows what he has done. He dreams about it, knows about, even cries in his sleep! But Naraku... What a cold-hearted thing, he does. As soon as he wakes, Kohaku forgets." Keiko whimpered, "It is a curse to be with such demons."

Kagome smiled softly, "Anything else I should know?"

"Hai, m'lady." Keiko closed her eyes, and it sounded to Kagome, began to hum. And then a girl, about Kagome's age, appeared. She wore a plaid skirt, and and sweater/shirt.

Kagome gasped, "Kaname Kururugi!"

A year before Kagome and Inuyasha... Well, a year before that, Kaname got stuck in Feudal Japan, and Utsugi died before Naraku, obviously. And thus, Kaname left. Even Inuyasha sulked after that. "So, you do know her, Kagome?"

"Hai. She and I are friends. Why?" Kagome asked.

"She is to help your children." Keiko said, "Well, Kagome. I must go. Someone is knocking on my room's door. Most likely a daily report. Time to lie once more." Keiko vanished, and Kagome awoke.

Nabaku snuggled in Kagome's lap, as Inuyasha was having war with Lin. "Auugh, kid, let go of my hair!"

"Oh, Inuyasha, let her be." Kagome smiled.

"Nani? And lose my hair? No way!" Inuyasha growled, as Lin growled back, and then started gnawing Inuyasha's hand, "Ow!"

"Too much like you, Inuyasha." Kagome giggled.

"Yeah, and Nabaku, sadly, is like you." Inuyasha pointed out. Before Kagome could retort, Miroku came in.

"You four about ready to leave?" he asked. Kagome opened her mouth to yell at Inuyasha, but closed it and nodded. Shippou came in, almost exactly when Sango did.

"Time for Naraku's demise!" Shippou grinned. Sango laughed and nodded. Inuyasha Kagome stood up, holding Lin and Nabaku. In about twenty minutes, they were off.


End file.
